


No Pity

by Saraste



Series: Holiday ficlets 2016 [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drarry, M/M, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8896204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Harry was invited for the Burrow for Christmas Day... Draco wasn't.





	

That Christmas Day they spend the whole day in bed, getting crumbs and others bits and pieces of whatever food they have scrounged up all over the sheets. They, or rather Harry, have been invited to the Burrow but didn't go because of, well, Draco. Who did not get an invite. There's still bad blood after the War.

 

‘I don't care what other's think,’ Harry tells Draco rebelliously, stroking Draco’s cheek as they lie side by side, facing each other. There is a teatray at the foot of the bed with emptied cups and plates filled with christmas cookie crumbs and the remains of two ham-cheese-cucumber sandwiches. Harry waits for Draco to do or say something.  

 

Draco shifts, still uncomfortable with Harry’s feelings, with anyone telling that they care about him. That he matters as himself, despite what other's might think. He says nothing, does not meet Harry’s eyes. ‘You  _ do _ care, you just pretend you don't, because you -’

 

‘Don't you  _ dare _ say pity,’ Harry warns, his fingers shifting, spasming on Draco’s cheek.

 

Draco still doesn't look, so Harry pushes him onto his back, looking down at him, eyes dangerous. He kisses Draco, hard, and Draco yields to him, kisses back in challenge. ‘Was that pity?’ Harry asks when they've come apart, having kissed the breath out of each other. 

 

Slate green eyes lock with green. ‘No’, Draco has to admit and he never looks away again. And that is one of the best Christmases Draco has ever had. 


End file.
